


But the Fire is Coming, So I Think We Should Run

by chaoticallyclev



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallyclev/pseuds/chaoticallyclev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 16-year-old girl gets wheeled into the morgue and makes a decision. When she later starts to run from it—well, she’s only human, even if she isn’t quite that anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the Fire is Coming, So I Think We Should Run

A 16-year-old girl gets wheeled into the morgue and makes a decision. When she later starts to run from it—well, she’s only human, even if she isn’t quite that anymore.

 

_Once you start running, you’ll never stop_ , Derek says, but he isn’t really directing it at them. He has that clouded look in his eyes again, trapped somewhere between the past and the present. Erica remembers his hands around her ankles, running up her calves with a promise that she realized too late was never meant for her— but she doesn’t regret it, not really. 

Life sank its teeth into her side and she bit back.

Erica knows about running. She’s already started.

 

Erica has been small and terrified and paralyzed on the floor before. She’s woken up sore and aching like every part of her had been ripped apart and put back together just shy of right. She thought she was done with that, but apparently not.

 

It’s not a shock when she realizes that Derek is in over his head. She realizes that she’s always known that somewhat, but she can’t ignore it now. 

She’s sorry, but she just doesn’t want to die. Not when she thinks that she’s finally started living.

So she changes course, runs harder. She wraps her hand around Boyd’s like a promise intended for the both of them. They might not have been the pack that Derek promised, but Erica still found a place to belong. It’s not much, not yet, but it gives her something to hold.

 

Erica crouches in the dirt and listens and hopes. There’s got to be a way out, there has to be—another chance, another change. 

 

Erica Reyes was born and raised and born again. She has yet to figure out how she will rise from the ash she left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [Run](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDBDPPNxocI) by Daughters, which had some incredibly fitting lyrics throughout despite me not even knowing the song while writing this.


End file.
